Maybe You Love Her
by Takagou
Summary: Sakura spies on Naruto and Hinata's April first date. She reflects on many of her own emotions regarding them, including Naruto's reaction to Hinata's confession several month earlier. A NaruHina one shot, with a SMALL bit of one sided SasuSaku-ness.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but if I did, you could be darn sure NaruHina would be canon by now T.T;

Sasuke: I'm not in this?

Me: No! Go Away!

Sasuke: Shouldn't you be updating Accept Me?

Me: NO! GO AWAY!

Sasuke: …..grr.

Me: …grr.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( )

She smiled at the two of them, so close to each other, yet remaining distant. Hinata was wearing a dress, as She had advised her to do. A giggle escaped the lovely pink haired girls mouth. _Leave it to Hinata to wear a dress that hides one of her most sought after assets_. The dress was a dark purple, almost black, and was very baggy at the top, in the style of a gown a Greek goddess might have worn.

Sakura should not actually be here, though she could not stay away. Naruto was all but her brother, and she knew that Hinata was the one to make him happy. She thought of her own object of affection, but quickly tried to keep the thoughts from erupting in tears. Hinata's love for Naruto always reminded Sakura of her own for Sasuke. Now, Naruto was going to find happiness in a girl, and Hinata was going to be acknowledged by the boy she had loved for so many years. _ And me…._ Sakura thought, in melancholy. _I will find that happiness, someday._

She followed the two, who were walking to the recently re-built ramen stand. Sakura noticed the two walking closer and closer together, as opposed to the good three foot gap that had previously separated them when the two first began on their date. _ Their first Date_. Sakura giggled once more at how excited she was for the two of them. Naruto had gone to her first, after the battle, to inform her of Hinata's confession. It had been a long time since she had seen Naruto blush; he hadn't done it over her since they were children. Sakura had thought for a long while that Naruto's feelings for her were the same she felt for him; sibling affection. Naruto had never been close to a girl before, however. It was no surprise that a close friendship would be mistaken for affection in his world. Sakura asked him how he felt for Hinata. He could not answer.

The two sat down at the ramen stand, and Sakura sat at a bench about 50 feet away. Hinata was blushing, but laughing with Naruto. She was drinking and slurping at the ramen bowl in front of her with the same intensity and adoration for the food that Naruto always exhibited. _Who knew? Hinata loves ramen!_ Sakura watched as Naruto stared at Hinata eating, and noticed the awe and affection in his eyes. He had never looked at a girl that way, not to Sakura's knowledge. She hoped so badly that this would work out for the two of them. Her friends deserved happiness, and she knew that no one was better suited for Naruto than Hyuuga Hinata.

Naruto had been so unsure about how to deal with her confession. The boy had just defeated one of the most powerful ninja's in the world, but was more focused on the health and feelings of the Hyuuga Princess. He acknowledged easily that she made him smile easier than any other girl, and that he had found her very pretty since returning to Konoha. He felt happy around her, and though he always wanted to do his best, the feeling was even stronger when he knew she was looking. He had always believed it to be a result of her strength and determination during the chuunin exams. "I just always remembered her determination, and would always think, 'How can I slack off in front of such an awesome person?' You know what I mean, Sakura-chan?" She did, and she told him so.

Sakura had always wanted to be strong for Sasuke, but also for Naruto. It is difficult to be the third member in a team where there is so much strength, lineage, and potential. She wanted to be strong for her boys; her love, and her best friend. _Have I succeeded?_ Sakura still wasn't sure who she was supposed to be in the grand scheme of things. There was always the hero and the villain, but what was she?

She watched as the hero flirted, rather openly, with the beautiful Hyuuga girl. He touched her hair out of her eyes, and Sakura watched Hinata turn a bright pink color. It was the same color she had turned upon waking up, and seeing Naruto in her hospital room.

When Sakura was discussing Hinata's confession with Naruto, she was shocked to see him start to cry. "What's wrong? She is fine, Naruto! She is just asleep." This is what she had told him.

He replied, "I know that, Sakura-chan. You just have to understand that when I thought she was gone, I…I lost it. I thought of every single moment I'd spent with her, and how I never even knew she cared for me so much. I thought I'd never get a chance to see her again, to talk to her, to tell her that I…"

Sakura had cocked an eye brow. "You what, Naruto?"

He sighed, and looked at Sakura once more, "I don't know. I just know I have never felt that horrible pain. Even when Sasuke left…."

Sakura's heart tore slightly at the mention of Sasuke, but did her best to hold it back, as she had grown so used to doing. "Naruto, how do you feel about Hinata?"

He groaned. "I told you, I don't know! I've never felt this before in my life, how am I supposed to know what it is?"

Sakura smiled at him, and put a hand on his shoulder. "Maybe because you shouldn't know what it is. Maybe you love her too, Naruto." He looked surprised at this, but seemed to doubt Sakura's suggestion of his feelings. "Look, just talk to her. Be with her and find out who she is, and then decide how you feel. She has been watching you and understanding you for years. It's your turn to do the same for her. Find out who Hinata is, and then go from there."

And He had. When She woke up, Naruto was there with her. She blushed furiously, but Naruto just laughed and talked with her all after noon, recounting his victory over Pain. Sakura stayed near by for a while, but decided to give them room. Besides, it was slightly painful to watch her dear brother figure out for himself what she had known all along; that Hinata was his match.

A few months went by, and now they were on their first official date. Sakura, having watched the two grow close during Hinata's rehabilitation, couldn't resist watching their relationship progress even further. She wasn't the only one, either. She saw Neji hovering near by, and also Kiba and Shino. They were all here to watch over Hinata; Sakura was the only one here for Naruto, however. It made her feel sort of special, and she sighed contentedly.

Sakura then saw the two of then get up. She was worried she would be spotted, but then they jumped on top of the stands roof. Sakura looked shocked, and saw her expression mirrored in that of Neji, Shino, and Kiba's face.

"Hey you guys! Following me and Hinata!" Naruto exclaimed, grabbing Hinata around her waist.

Hinata smiled, and a poof of smoke formed around her. Another Naruto was now in her place. _A henge?!_ Sakura went pale with shock.

"APRIL FOOLS!" The two Naruto's exclaimed. They laughed wildly, leaning on each other for support.

Sakura realized she had wasted an entire afternoon following a clone and an idiot. She cracked her knuckled. "BAKA!!!" And threw her bench at the two of them. Both figures poofed into nonexistence. "Not just a henge…but both were shadow clones!" Those who had been spying gathered in front of the ramen shop, equally confused.

"So," Kiba started, "Where are they then?!"

From the bushes, Naruto and Hinata watched the group. They were both trying to hold back laughter, with Naruto failing more so than Hinata. Eventually the laughter subsided, and the group who had been trying to watch them, (though were the ones being watched) left.

"Good idea, Hinata-chan!" Naruto smiled at her, putting an arm around her shoulder as they got up. "Now we can eat our ramen in peace."

"I'd just feel so weird, with Neji-nii-san and Sakura-chan watching." She spoke quietly to him still, but didn't stammer or stutter anymore.

Naruto smiled at her again. He stopped walking and placed his arms on her shoulders, the two standing right in front of the ramen stand. "Hinata-Chan?"

Hinata blushed gently, but smiled. "Yes, Naruto-kun?"

He leaned in and kissed her. The kiss lasted only about 5 seconds, but was gentle, and loving. He then pulled away, flashing that wonderful smile. "Daisuki!"

Hinata laughed softly under her breath. "I love you too, Naruto-kun." The two continued to the ramen stand, both of their favorite place to eat.

Sakura, about 50 feet away, saw the whole thing. With a triumphant smile, she walked away to enjoy her afternoon, happy knowing that, even if her love life wasn't perfect, there was still some happiness to be had for those she loved most.

!THE END!

A/N: I was bored, so I asked meh fc to give me suggestions for a fic. One said, "Portray Sakura as nice, and Hinata as something more than second place." Another asked for an April fools day one. I combined the two, and VOILA!!

R/R peeps =P!


End file.
